


Backstage

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I’m gonna take your mind off things for a minute."





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinks: handjobs.

Eddie crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Richie nervously pacing. It was about twenty minutes until he was supposed to go on stage and Richie looked ready to bolt. “Calm down.”

“I can’t!” Richie said, pausing momentarily to throw his arms up in the arm as he looked at Eddie. He put his arms down and wiped his sweaty and shaking palms on his jeans, resuming his pacing. “I-this is the first time I’m doing my own material since college! This is the first show since I came out! How-how the fuck am I supposed to be calm? What if this was a terrible idea? What if they all just came here to fucking heckle? What if they hate me?”

“I think you’re just borrowing trouble,” Eddie replied. He walked over and grabbed Richie by the shoulders, forcing him to stop his pacing. He looked at him with a soft look. “Stop worrying so much. You’re going to go out there and you’re going to make everyone laugh, just like you always have.”

Richie gave a heavy sigh and shook his head. “Babe, I-...” He trailed off and looked down at his feet, his shoulders sagging. “I’m nervous.”

Eddie took Richie’s hand and started to drag him off to an empty section of the backstage, pushing him up against the wall. Richie looked down at him in surprise. “What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna take your mind off things for a minute,” Eddie replied, undoing Richie’s jeans and pulling his cock out. He wrapped his hand around it and started to stroke it. He looked up at Richie and smiled. “I want you to forget about your performance and only on me. Think you can do that, Rich?”

Richie nodded, hands finding their way to Eddie’s waist as he got hard, his cheeks flushing, checking over Eddie’s shoulder to make sure no one could see them. They could both get in a lot of trouble if they were caught. Eddie pulled him down for a kiss with his free hand, drawing a soft moan out of Richie. “You’re still thinking. Stop.”

“Sorry,” Richie mumbled, returning the kiss, his hips bucking. Eddie kept stroking him, Richie doing his best to stay quiet. They may be out of sight, but that didn’t mean someone couldn’t hear them. 

Eddie was mumbling in his ear now, praising him and telling him how much he loved him and Richie closed his eyes, focusing solely on Eddie. When he got too loud, Eddie was kissing him again to keep him quieter. 

Then all at once, he was coming hard, lips pressed hard against Eddie’s lips and muffled whimpers coming from him. He shook as he came down, Eddie in his ear, whispering endearments to him and keeping him steady as Richie leaned against him. 

“Feeling better, babe?” Eddie asked. “Feeling like you can do this?”

Richie nodded and gave him a soft kiss. “Thank you.”

“You got this.”

Richie opened his mouth to say something else, but he heard his manager calling him and he quickly stuffed himself back into his pants and fixed his clothes. “How do I look?”

“Like trash,” Eddie said fondly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He pulled back to look around to find something to wipe his hand off on and giving up, wiping it on the wall instead. He’d find a bathroom in a minute to actually wash his hands. If this was twenty years ago, Eddie would have been running away seconds after bringing off Richie, but he was less stressed about being unclean now. “You look fine.” 

“There you are! Come on, two minutes until show time! Let’s go!”

Richie looked down at Eddie and leaned down for one more kiss. Eddie returned the kiss before letting Richie leave. “I love you, Rich. Break a leg.”

“Thanks. I love you too, Eds.”


End file.
